Prank War
by xXFireFistAceXx
Summary: Ace planned to take Luffy fishing... but it didn't work the way he wanted.
1. Fishing

**Prank War**

Ace had taken Luffy down to the dock in fusha village to go fishing… well that's what he had intended. At first Luffy was excited about spending the day fishing with his older brother but had quickly got bored when there were no fish biting. Ace kept telling him to be patient and stop fidgeting around so much or the fish definitely wouldn't bite with Luffy making so much noise. But as usual Luffy didn't listen to his brother and kept trying to entertain himself. First it was just trying to skip rocks, which Ace told him not to do, then Luffy had got up and started spinning around on the spot and making himself dangerously dizzy on the dock (he can't swim), now he wasn't just spinning but trying to sing at the same time. He was giving Ace a headache because well… Luffy didn't have the best voice in the world for singing. Ace got caught up in his thoughts about how annoying his little brother could be at times and didn't notice everything go quiet. The next thing he knew he was under water. Ace came up to see Luffy with a huge grin on his face.

"Got ya!" he said and ran off.

"Oi Luffy come back here! Luffy!" Ace said annoyed.

"Nup" he heard him yell. _'fine'_ Ace thought _'two can play at this game'. _

Later that night…

Luffy had fallen asleep on the couch after the two brothers had been chasing each other around the clearing where the house was and later inside the house all night playing pirates vs. marines. Now was the perfect time to get back at Luffy for pushing Ace in the water. But first Ace carried Luffy to his bed and then got one of Luffy's markers. He took the lid off and drew on his younger brother's face; he gave him nerdy looking glasses, a moustache, freckles and a goatee. Ace looked at his artwork and smiled. Luffy isn't going to like this, and it will probably end in another fight with Ace winning.

When Luffy woke up in the morning the other members of the Dadan family (Mt. Corbo thieves) were snickering at him. He had no idea why until he asked Dadan what was so funny.

"Go look in a mirror!" she said. Luffy did just that and was not happy with what he saw… Nerd glasses, freckles, moustache and a goatee all drawn in pen on his face. His eye twitched and one name ran through his head.

"ACE! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled at the top of his voice and running out to the eating area, where Ace sat grinning at him. "You're dead!" Luffy ran at Ace who got up and ran out the front door.

"Here they go again…" everyone muttered. They were sick of the troublesome boys Garp had dumped on them.

Outside Luffy and Ace were beating each other up just like Ace thought would happen.

"Why'd you draw on my face!"

"why'd you push me in the water!"

"Stop hitting me!"

"You stop hitting me, it doesn't hurt you!"

"does!"

"does not!"

"does so!"

"does not you liar! Your made of rubber!"

"Ace let my arms go!"

"NO!" Ace had grabbed both of Luffy's arms and was sitting on his back, pushing his face in the ground with his knee. He then tied Luffy's arms in a knot and then his legs. He got off of Luffy and looked at his master work. Luffy lifted his face out of the ground and glared at Ace.

"untie me!"

"no." he smirked at his brother and before he walked away grabbed Luffy's special hat.

"Ace come back! Give me back my hat!" Ace smiled. He knew Luffy would not let this go… he had drawn on his face, tied him in a knot, won their fight and taken his treasure all in the same morning. Luffy would get his revenge.


	2. Bleach

And revenge Luffy did get. After going to a lot of trouble to untie himself, then going to find his precious hat and washing the marker off his face; he planned out his revenge… and yes Luffy was actually planning ahead. He had to get Ace back good. He smiled to himself when he remembered Dadan wanted them to wash their hair tonight. Luffy had the perfect idea.

Ace got in the bath (or shower if you want) and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Dadan always made sure him and Luffy washed their hair at least once every week or two. He squirted a bit out and quickly rubbed it through his hair… but there was a strange smell. Ace washed the shampoo out of his hair then washed the mud and bits of blood off of him from the fight with Luffy. He got out and dried and dressed himself. When he walked out one of the bandits that had been walking past, burst out laughing at Ace.

"What!" Ace growled at him. The Bandit stopped right away… he knew what Ace was capable of even at the age of 11.

"Nothing… just… have you looked in a mirror?"

"No." the bandit walked away. Ace had a feeling that this had something to do with Luffy's revenge… but what had he done? He went to find a mirror. When he saw his reflection he understood what the funny smell was and why the bandit had laughed… Ace's hair was now a blondish white colour. Luffy had replaced the shampoo bottle with a bottle of bleach. Ace stared at himself (he's got those anger marks but I forgot what they're called), anger boiling up inside of him… Luffy was in so much trouble. He stormed out of the room with the mirror and made his way outside where Luffy would probably still be playing around. Ace put on a calm face and smiled; he walked up to Luffy.

"Hey bro!" he said and he saw Luffy nearly burst out laughing; but he held it in.

"Hey Ace!"

"Come over here." He motioned with his fingers towards himself. Luffy not suspecting a thing, thinking Ace hadn't realised yet, complied. "Closer." He kept the smile on his face. Luffy did so. When Luffy was close enough, Ace's face changed from one with a smile to one that could kill… Luffy had seen it a few times before and that was when Ace had just about killed the people unlucky enough to get Ace that angry. Before Luffy could turn and run Ace threw a punch at his face and sent Luffy flying backwards.

"You're lucky you're my brother or you'd be dead!" He shouted then stormed back inside. Luffy decided it would be a good idea to avoid Ace for the rest of tonight and tomorrow. Luffy got up and cautiously made his way into the house checking that Ace wasn't about to ambush him.

"Dinner!" Luffy forgot about Ace and raced to the table. Ace was already there and glaring at anybody who dared laugh at him. Luffy dug into his food… but when he tried to chew it, he found it was very hard and tasted like plastic. He spat it out.

"Bleh! Plastic!" Ace then fell off his chair laughing so hard at Luffy. "Ace! You gave me plastic food!" he accused, pointing. "Dadan, Ace gave me plastic meat!"

"That's what you get for bleaching your brothers hair… if you're so hungry eat it otherwise go do something else."

"Wait! You knew about this! Why can't I have real food?"

"Just go away… both of you are little monsters I swear… honestly bleaching his hair…" She muttered while eating. Luffy frowned angry… he refused to eat plastic so got up to go play in his and Ace's room.

Ace came in later to see Luffy playing with a pirate ship he had gotten for his birthday that year.

"Hey Lu… I brought in some meat for you." He said to him. Luffy looked up and indeed Ace was holding a plate full of meat.

"It's not plastic is it?"

"No… it's real." Luffy got up and ran to get a piece but before he could Ace pulled up out of his reach, unless he stretched…

"You can only have it if you promise not to bleach my hair again…" Luffy nodded hastily and tried to get a piece. "Wait I'm not done! You also have to bleach your own hair."

"What! Why!"

"No meat…" Luffy looked at the plate above his head… he was really hungry having not eaten at his usual time. Ace produced the bottle of bleach from behind his back and waved it in Luffy's face. Luffy grumbled.

"Fine…" he took the bottle and went to the bathroom. "Don't eat any without me!" he called back.

When he came back into the room Ace burst out laughing seeing Luffy with blondish white hair.

"Shut up!" he could tell Luffy wasn't happy about this. But he would do anything for food. Ace gave him the whole plate which cheered Luffy up a bit.

"Thanks Ace!"

"You're welcome… no more drastic pranks like that again, promise?"

"Promise"

"Shake on it." They shook on it. From now on they would stick to little less not–exactly-permanent pranks.

THE END


End file.
